What are you exactly?
by HelloKeke
Summary: Carlisle stood next to me as I looked down at the unconscious black wolf at my feet. "What is she, Sam?" Carlisle asked me. I frowned at the wolf then looked up at Carlisle. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. Embry x OC cause he deserves some lovin :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at a Twilight fic so if you like it, drop a review for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Thank you, Joseph," I said as I handed him a Bud Light and took a seat next to him on the old couch. My old friend, Joseph Church, shook his head at me and smiled.

"I don't know how many time I'm gonna have to tell you to call me Joe, kid," he told me before ruffling up my hair playfully. I grinned and swatted at his hand before I turned serious.

"I mean it, Joe. Thank you for everything," I told him. Joe shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV in front of us.

"I told you, it's no problem Annie. As long as you get lost on the night of the full moon, you can stay here as long as you want. It's partly my fault you are what you are, kid. I owe you," he told me. I frowned and looked away from him. It really wasn't his fault, though. I'd told him that before but he refused to believe it. He still blamed himself for what happened three years ago on my 14th birthday.

_Flashback_

I curled myself into a ball, hiding behind the couch, as the screaming continued in the kitchen.

"It's just a fucking present, Steven! It's her birthday for God's sake!" My mother was yelling. My stepdad, Steven, was angry at her for wasting money and buying me a birthday present. I silently prayed to God he wouldn't hit her again like he'd done the last time. Joseph was here though, in the kitchen with them, trying to calm them down. I stayed hidden, covering my ears and blinking away tears as the screams escalated.

"What the fuck? Steven, put it down! Are you crazy?" I heard Joseph shout. Steven yelled something back at him and then I heard my mom scream. A loud painful shriek that had me bolting up from my spot behind the couch and running into the kitchen. My eyes widened and I froze when I saw my mother, dead, at Steven's feet, with a knife embedded into her chest.

"What the fuck have you done?" Joseph cried as he backed away from Steven. I knew why too. Joseph a murderous look in his eye but he knew he couldn't kill anyone. It would trigger the wolf gene he possessed. I also had the gene but at the moment, I'd rather be cursed for the rest of my life and kill the piece of shit that stabbed my mother then let him walk away.

I ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom as a fight broke out between Steven and Joseph in the kitchen. When I stepped back into the kitchen, I had my baseball bat in hand while Steven had Joseph up against the back door, hands around his neck, choking him. I saw him smile an almost evil smile at Joseph.

"Any last words, you little bitch?" Steven asked him as I crept up behind him slowly. Joseph saw me and his eyes widened as he shook his head back and forth, warning me not to do it but it was too late.

"Burn in hell!" I screeched and swung the bat down onto Steven's head as hard as I possibly could. The bat connected with a sickening crack to his skull before he slumped to the floor. For a minute, I wanted to beat him with my bat until I was satisfied he was good and dead but Joseph knocked the bat out of my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"No, Annie, no, why?" he choked out and I knew I was doomed to the same fate as my deceased father and Joseph's brother, Jonathan. I would turn into a werewolf on each and every full moon, undergo the most painful transformations on that night and then kill everything living in sight. I clung to Joseph as I realized this then looked up at him.

"Uncle Joseph? What… What do I do?" I whispered fearfully. Joseph shook his head and just pulled me closer.

"Jonathan will know what to do," he assured me.

_Flashback Ends_

Joe blamed himself for not stopping me from killing Steven. I had been only a kid who'd just witnessed her mother murdered. I acted on impulse. After that night I was sent to live with Jonathan Church, Joseph's older brother. Jonathan had also triggered his gene at a young age and had been a werewolf for many years. Joe dragged me away from my home in Miami and dropped me off with his brother in Pennsylvania then took off for Washington to get away from this life. Joe didn't want to risk triggering his gene like his brother and I had done so he left.

Jonathan helped me through my first transformation, or turning as werewolves dubbed it. It was the most painful experience of my life. Jonathan and I chained ourselves up in his basement and turned there together for three long years. Then the vampires showed up in our small town of Lock Haven, PA. Population: 2,000. At the time, there'd been other werewolves in Lock Haven but all were wiped out by the vampires. Those sons of bitches killed Jonathan. He had smelled them coming and ordered me to run. It had been the night of the full moon so after I turned, I ran. Werewolves are much faster than vampires and I got away easily.

I spent a week in a motel in Colorado to make sure the leeches weren't following me before I contacted Joe and came up To Port Angeles, WA, where he'd been hiding out for the past three years Joe took me in but warned me to stay away when I turned. The good thing about this place was that it was surrounded by thick forests. On the night of the full moon, I'd go deep into the forest and turn there. If luck was on my side, I'd kill a few animals and all would be well.

I turned my head to look back up at Joe who was chuckling at the TV. I hoped to God nothing went wrong, for Joe's sake.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, kid," Joe told me as he held me against him in a tight hug. It was the night of the full moon, three weeks since I'd first arrived in Washington, and I was leaving to go into the forests.<p>

I pulled away from Joe and promised him I'd watch my back before making my way deep into the forests. I walked for a couple of hours until the forest was pitch black and dead silent. As a werewolf, of course, I had perfect vision in the night, perfect hearing, and perfect smell. I stopped in a small clearing and looked up at the full moon. It was right above me and almost as if on cue, I began to turn.

My bones cracked and split and I let out a screech as I doubled over in pain. My fingers broke and my rib bones expanded as I turned. I screamed over and over again. Long agonizing screams that rang out in the night while tears refused to stop running down my face. It felt like an eternity but after a couple minutes, my green eyes finally turned to glowing amber and I lifted myself up on all fours, as a black wolf. I was much bigger than the average wolf and incredibly fast. Instinct soon took over as I looked up at the moon and let out a long loud howl.

I looked down at my feet and saw my shredded clothes on the ground below me. I knew I should have brought extra clothes. There was a movement suddenly in the trees and I snapped my head up in its direction to smell the air. It was a bear. I mentally smirked and let out a vicious snarl before charging into the woods.

_Sam's POV_

"What the fuck is it, Sam?" Paul shouted at me in our thoughts as the entire pack ran through the forest towards the screams. I was about to tell him that I didn't recognize the scent when a loud howl pierced the quiet night air.

"What the fuck? It's one of us!" Jake cried. No, it definitely wasn't one of us that much I knew.

"No, don't let your guards down!" I ordered my pack. When we finally came upon what was howling, I was positive it wasn't one of us. It was female, that I could tell. She wasn't just a normal wolf but she also wasn't as big as us, we could take her.

My pack circled her hiding in the trees as she ripped through a grizzly bear. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't alone and her head snapped up, letting out a loud snarl in warning.

"Circle her, don't let her through. I don't know what she is but we're going to find out," I ordered. My pack and I stepped out from hiding and circled the black wolf. If ten gigantic wolves fazed her even a tiny bit, she didn't let it show. I growled warning her not to move but she didn't listen.

She charged forward at a pace faster than I had ever seen and successfully bit down viciously into my shoulder. I growled in pain as Leah and Paul attacked her. She sank her claws into Paul's leg and almost managed to rip one of Leah's ears off. My eyes widened as I watched her.

"Damn, this bitch is fast. Seth, we can't do this alone, go Get the Cullen's!" I ordered as Jake, Quil, and Embry decided to try and take the black wolf down. Seth took off as the black wolf threw Quil hard into a tree then she leapt on Embry.

She grabbed the back of his neck in her jaws and pinned him to the ground beneath her while growling at the rest of us to back off. Jake backed away immediately as Embry sat frozen in fear. If the black wolf wanted to she could snap his neck and kill him in a second.

"Embry, stay still, you'll be ok," Quil whimpered as he limped over to my side, badly injured, from being whipped at a tree. Embry whined quietly as he looked up at us. I narrowed my eyes at the black wolf but noticed something then. She wasn't trying to kill any of us. She could kill Embry right now but instead she was just ordering us to back away. My pack came to stand next to me and we watched as she slowly and cautiously released Embry. She took a step back from him and snarled at us as a warning that we were not to follow her before she took off.

"Whoa, she's fast," Collin commented just as seven blurs ran past us.

"It's the Cullen's, let's go. Come on!" Seth yelled as sped past us too." Go!" I ordered and my pack and I followed them. When we reached them, the Cullen's had caught up with the black wolf and they were having a hard time. The black wolf wasn't holding back on them like she had done with us. She was swiping at them with intent to kill.

"Guess the bitch hates the leeches too. I'd like her if she hadn't just tore up my fucking leg," I heard Paul mutter and I rolled my eyes.

"Paul and Quil, stay back. You're too injured to fight. The rest of you, let's go," I ordered. I heard Paul shouting in protest but he obeyed as the rest of my pack and I joined the Cullen's. In the end, the fourteen of us together managed to take down the black wolf but with a price. Almost every one of us was injured. Carlisle stood next to me as I looked down at the unconscious black wolf at my feet. My pack and I had all phased back and dressed as we helped each other out.

"What is she, Sam?" Carlisle asked me. I frowned at the wolf then looked up at Carlisle.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

**Review if ya liked it... be honest :)**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a review so at least one person liked it :) Thanks for the review!**

**Here's chapter 2 and again, I own none of it. **

**CHAPTER 2**

_Emily's POV_

"Oh my god," I cried, my eyes filling with tears as the pack entered my house. They were all cut and bleeding and the Cullen's who entered behind them looked just as bad, if not worse, but thankfully everyone was alive. Sam was the last to come in dragging an unconscious black wolf inside. I gasped and ran over to Sam when I saw the deep gash in his shoulder.

"Emily, no, stay back," He cried and Esme Cullen pulled me to her side as her sons, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, helped Sam pick up the black wolf.

"Emily?" someone asked from behind me and I turned to see Dr. Cullen. "Please help my family and the pack. Stay up here no matter what," he told me then followed his son's and Sam as they lugged the wolf down into the basement.

"Emily? Let's get these kids bandaged up. Will you help me?" Esme called from behind me. I turned, in shock, and nodded before I proceeded to help her with the wounded which was pretty much everyone except Esme herself, Alice, and Brady. About an hour later, almost everyone was either sleeping or passed out in my living room as Sam, Carlisle, and his son's came up from the basement.

"Don't worry, Sam. The chains will hold her. Speak with your elders and we will be back if you need us… In all my years, I've never seen anything like her," Carlisle said placing a hand on my husband's un-injured shoulder. Sam nodded and came to stand by me as Dr. Cullen rounded up his family and left.

Sam hugged me tight and took a shaky breath as he looked around the room at his beaten and broken pack.

"Sam, they're strong. A week tops and they'll be fine," I assured him knowing it was true. The pack healed quickly due to what they were and they would be better soon enough. Sam nodded stiffly and pulled away from me.

"Help me with my shoulder?" he asked and I immediately began to help him clean and bandage his wound. As I did this, he explained to me what had happened.

"She phased back after we chained her up. We banged her up pretty bad too," he told me when I finished with his shoulder.

"Leah?" Sam called quietly and Leah slowly stood up from her seat besides Seth and came over to us while holding the side of her neck where she'd gotten bit just below the ear. Sam looked up at Leah then down at me.

"She's naked and I'd like you two to help clothe her. I don't want her naked when the elders arrive tomorrow," he told us. I stood up and nodded.

"I'll get her some clothes. Is she big or small?"I asked. Sam's face turned guilty and he looked away.

"So small… just a teenager," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the pack cooking breakfast for themselves, for once. I greeted everyone normally and was glad to see they already looked a little better. I made a sandwich and put it on a plate along with some bacon before turning to Sam.<p>

"Sam, I wanna give the girl some food," I told him softly. Everyone in the kitchen stiffened as if they didn't want to hear about the girl in the basement and Sam sighed before nodding. He led me into the basement and over to the girl.

She was chained up in the corner. The chains didn't keep her prisoner against the wall or anything, she could move, she just couldn't get far.

"Still unconscious…," Sam muttered as we neared her. He took the plate from me and put it down on the ground next to the girl.

Leah and I had dressed her in a pair of black panties and bra and slipped her into some jean shorts and a black wife-beater. Last night I hadn't gotten a good look at her in the dark so I took the time to study her now. She looked like she had an average height, around 5'6" maybe. She was slim but had curves where they were needed. She had a golden tan to her skin like she'd grown up on the beach in Los Angeles all her life. Her hair reached down to her mid-back and was wavy and sandy brown in color. Her bangs were chin length and swept to the side almost covering her left eye.

She was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts and I knew why Sam felt guilty. She couldn't be older than 18, only a kid, and here she was, chained up in our basement like a wild animal.

"Come on, Emily," Sam said and gently pulled me back upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><span>AnnaMaria's POV<span>_

Sore, that was the only word to describe how I felt at the moment, painfully and incredibly sore.

I groaned as I tried to move and heard quite a few gasps from around me. The memories of what had happened the night before exploded into my mind and my green eyes flew open. I was met with a group of Native American looking men in front of me. They were the wolves from last night. I could tell by their scents. There was also the female from last night and two elderly men. At least the vampires weren't here.

One of them, a very tall one, growled at me and I tried to stand up fast with my faster-than-normal werewolf speed, not realizing that I was chained, and I ended up falling back onto my ass hard. I yelped painfully and scrambled back into the wall behind me as I looked up at the men staring down at me. I gulped and glanced down at myself to see that I was wearing clothing that didn't belong to me before I looked around the room and saw I was in a basement. I began to panic and started to pull against the chains. Even when I'm not in my wolf from, I was still strong and fast and still had my heightened senses.

"It's no use, stop struggling," one of the elderly men told me, in what I guess he considered a comforting tone. I looked up at him, the one sitting on the last step of the stairs with one of the younger guys holding onto him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fuck you, Squanto," I hissed in anger pulling harder against the chains. A couple of the younger guys, they looked around my age, snickered but shut up when one of the bigger guys growled.

"She's charming," the old man who'd spoken before commented.

"Wait and see how charming I can be when I'm not in chains," I threatened darkly. I didn't trust these people. They could turn into wolves like me but I knew by their scents that they weren't werewolves like me. Surprisingly, the old man chuckled.

"My name is Billy Black. Do you know where you are?" he asked me. I stopped struggling and eyed him suspiciously. Where exactly was I anyway? I shook my head but kept glaring at 'Billy'. The other old man cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"My name is Quil Ateara the third. You are in La Push, on the Quileute reservation," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Reservation? So they were Native Americans.

"What's your name?" the one named 'Quil' asked. I snorted in a very unladylike way and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bite me," I hissed. The one big tall guy who'd growled at me before stepped toward me but Quil held him back.

"No, Paul," He told him. 'Paul' narrowed his eyes at me. "If she doesn't stop being a wiseass, I really am gonna bite her," he growled. I looked him over. They basically all looked the same, short black cropped hair, insanely tall and strong, and all gorgeous. When I saw Paul's leg I smirked remembering that he'd been the wolf that had gotten his leg clawed into by yours truly.

"How's your leg?" I asked smugly and he growled at me again.

"Paul, relax," another guy ordered and Paul immediately backed down. The other guy looked down at me and frowned.

"My name is Sam. I'm the alpha of this pack and this is my house you're in. I'd show a little more respect if I were you." He said coldly. I scowled up at him.

"Yeah? Well, if you were me you'd be the one in chains and then you could tell me how you'd feel," I spat. 'Sam' glared at me for a moment before he turned to Quil.

"She's not gonna talk," he sighed. Quil nodded in agreement and they began to discuss something quietly. I could hear them if I wanted but I wasn't particularly interested in what they had to say so I took the time to look over the other guys. They all wore only a pair of cut-off jeans, going completely barefoot and shirtless. I also noticed they had matching tattoos on their right forearms.

There was Sam and Paul and another one that looked older than the rest, the girl too. Then there were 3 really young looking ones and another 3 that were slightly older, somewhere around my age I guessed. I made eye contact with all three but when my eyes made contact with the eyes of the third one, I froze.

His scent came straight at me and it was so strong, he smelled like the woods and the ocean. He froze also and we stared at each other for a couple seconds. I didn't know what this weird feeling was, I'd never felt it before. It felt like I was being connected to him as strange as that sounds. I didn't want to look away from him but Quil's voice had me looking away quickly before anybody could notice I'd been staring at him.

"We'll be back when she is ready to talk then," Quil was saying. Sam nodded and ordered everyone back upstairs. I watched **him** as he left and noticed he looked back at me for a second as he helped get Billy up the stairs. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know what he was.

What were they anyway?

When the door upstairs slammed shut it's like a light bulb went off in my mind. They were shape shifters! I smirked when I realized this. Jonathan used to tell me stories about other supernatural beings out there and once he'd told me about shape shifters. These idiots thought they were werewolves when they were only your basic shape shifter. If they knew what real werewolves went through they wouldn't dare even utter the word werewolf anymore. Then I remembered these shape shifters were friendly with vampires! As soon as the leeches find out what I am they'll kill me.

I growled and scrambled away from the wall pulling at the chains as hard as I could to try and break free.

After about half an hour of struggling I gave up. The old man had been right, it was no use. I was stuck here. I dropped to the floor and let out a defeated sigh before I noticed a plate of food off to the side. I picked it up and sniffed it to make sure they hadn't poisoned it or anything before I began to eat it.

I huffed and held the plate close to me. These shape shifters are idiots but, damn, they sure can cook!

**Review please and I'll be back with another chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 and I hope y'all like it :)**

**Again, I don't own Twilight and I have only watched the first three movies so... yeah :/ **

**CHAPTER 3**

_Embry's POV_

"Back off, Paul! It's not like it was his choice!" Quil shouted as he shoved Paul away from me as hard as he could.

"That fucking bitch just took us all on at once and almost won and you go and fucking imprint on her? We should tear her to pieces for what she did!" Paul snarled at me angrily.

Jake and Seth joined Quil in front of me to keep Paul off me as Sam and Jared held Paul back from me.

"Paul, stop!" Jared cried as Paul struggled to get free of them. I was glaring at Paul with so much hatred right now. Paul had always been an asshole but today he was really pushing it.

"We don't even know what the fuck she is!" Paul roared.

I snapped and pushed Jake, Seth, and Quil out of my way and got in Paul's face.

"Fuck you, Paul! You make it seem like I wanted this to happen to me! Don't forget she got me too last night! Hell, she almost killed me! You think I wanted to imprint on some psychopathic bitch? Are you that fucking stupid?" I snarled before shoving him out of my way and running out of Sam's house just in time as I phased and tore off into the woods.

I wanted to rip Paul apart right now. It wasn't my fucking choice to imprint on the girl! I wanted to hate her just as much as he did! She almost snapped my neck last night! But now, even though she'd bit into my neck and injured all my friends, I couldn't hate her now. She was my imprint. God, we didn't even know what she was! And she refused to say anything! Fuck, I didn't need this shit to happen to me right now. Why me? Why her?

_AnnaMaria's POV_

I looked up as I heard the basement door open. Paul came down the stairs glaring at me and I backed up into the wall as I narrowed my eyes at him. Sam and a woman followed behind him and I relaxed a little. The woman was tall and dark skinned like them, Native American, but what caught my attention was the scar on one side of her face. She looked like she'd gotten mauled by a wolf.

She smiled warmly at me and I then realized she must have been the one to clothe me and feed me. I decided to be nice to her even though she associated herself with these shape shifting assholes.

"Hello, my name is Emily," She said. I bit my lip hesitantly before I answered.

"H-hi," I said, my voice breaking due to the thirst. 'Emily' noticed this and frowned.

"I'm gonna go get her some water," she told the other two then went back upstairs. I looked up at Sam and Paul.

"What's your name?" Sam asked coldly and I scowled at him. "Fuck you," I cursed in my dry hoarse voice. Sam sighed and Emily reappeared with a cup of water.

"Careful, Emily," Sam warned her as she placed the cup a few feet in front of me then backed away. I eyed them cautiously before crawling over to the cup and downing the sweet ice cold water. When I was done I put the cup down and looked up at Emily.

"Thank you…," I said to Emily quietly. I had been extremely thirsty and I was so grateful for that one small cup of water.

Suddenly, Paul took a step forward and snarled viciously. I yelped in surprise and fear and scrambled back to the wall as fast as I could.

"Paul!" Sam scolded and Paul took a couple steps back. "I don't trust her, Sam," he growled. Sam sighed and pulled out something he had hidden behind his back. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. A shock collar, they were going to leash like some dog!

I glared darkly at Sam as he came toward me slowly as if waiting for me to turn and for a moment I wondered if they knew what I was exactly.

"Look, my wife wants to let you clean yourself up and use the restroom. I'm gonna put this on you because I don't want you to try anything, alright?" he told me. So Emily was Sam's wife. I looked up at her and she gave me another smile.

I looked back up at Sam with a determined look.

"I can go without being leashed like a dog," I said firmly. Sam shook his head.

"I can't trust you," he told me. I frowned up at him. "I don't trust you either, isn't that a coincidence?" I spat sarcastically.

"Sam, just put the goddamn collar on her already!" Paul cried from behind Sam. Sam sighed and moved to fasten the collar around my neck when I flew up faster than humanly possible and snapped at his hands.

Sam jumped back in time and Emily gasped.

"Get that thing away from me or next time I won't miss," I threatened. Paul huffed and grabbed the collar from Sam.

"Paul, don't," Emily called but Paul didn't listen and came at me with the collar. I was woman enough to admit that I was terrified of Paul. He was tall and big and he was mean. Paul grabbed the two chains that held my wrists and pulled them up tightly so I wouldn't be able to move my arms. He held both chains in one hand and fastened the shock collar around my neck with his other hand.

I shook my head from side to side wildly trying to get him off me but it was no use. He got the collar around my neck then backed away smirking.

"You asshole! Get this thing off me!" I yelled. I tried to pull at the collar but Sam pulled out a remote and shocked me. I yelped and tried to attack Paul who was closer to me but ended up getting shocked again.

"God damn it," I muttered as I glared up at Paul and Sam. Emily was staring at me wide eyed with a sad look on her face. I huffed and looked away as Sam and Paul unchained me.

I tried to run but Paul grabbed my arm tight with his massive hand and squeezed painfully. I flinched and began to struggle to try to get my arm out of his grip. I almost wished it was the full moon again so I could turn and rip his head off.

"Um, ok then, come on," Emily said uncomfortably and walked up the stairs. Sam followed her then Paul dragged me after them. When we got to the top step I shoved Paul as hard as I could and managed to slip my arm out of his grasp. I began to run but only managed a couple feet before a hand closed around my forearm and yanked me back. I yelped painfully and stumbled back into Paul.

"Nice try," he said smugly. I started to struggle even more as Sam and Emily stood off to the side.

"Let go! Let go, you fucking Godzilla!" I screamed and tried scratching at his face but he twisted me around and tightened his hold on my arm.

"Down girl," Paul chuckled. "Paul, that's enough," Emily said and he looked up in her direction.

Now was my chance. I balled my hand into a fist and swung at his face. My fist connected with his eye and he let go of me as he cursed. I turned to run but ended up slamming into another hard chest. The person quickly grabbed my arms and turned me to face Paul before I even had the chance to look up at his face.

"That fucking hurt!" Paul shouted as he turned to come after me only to stop and see that someone had already grabbed me. Paul frowned and I narrowed my eyes at him. For some reason, this person holding me didn't scare me. His hold wasn't tight but I wasn't struggling either. For a second, I almost felt safe.

Paul scoffed suddenly and shook his head before walking away. I let out a breath of relief and the guy holding me began to gently push me over to Sam. Sam grabbed my arm and I turned to look up at who had saved me from Paul.

It was **him**, the one shape shifter that I had felt that strange connection with. He didn't say anything and he didn't even look down at me. He just gave Sam a hard look then turned and walked away.

"Thank you…," I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Now, how about we get you upstairs and into the bathroom?" Emily suggested with a little smile.

**Well, there you have it. Leave me some reviews and lemme know what you thought of it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived and it's kinda short :/ Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC AnnaMaria.**

**Enjoy...? **

**CHAPTER 4**

I had my head leaned back as I stared up at the ceiling attempting to count the cracks in the old dirty basement ceiling. It'd been a week since I'd woken up in this basement, I think, and I was still imprisoned here. Emily would come down every day with Sam or another guy named Jared to collar me and take me up to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, and use the restroom before I was chained up in the basement again.

At least Emily had been nice enough to convince Sam to put an old mattress down here so I wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. She even brought me down blankets and was constantly bringing me food.

When I got up to 127 cracks on the ceiling, the basement door opened and light from upstairs flooded the room. I hissed as I shielded my eyes from the light. The little light down here was really dim, I was starting to get used to the dark. I listened closely as footsteps came down the stairs.

One of the shape shifters came down and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow curiously at him. I hadn't met this one yet.

"Hi, I'm Quil," he told me. His name was Quil, like the old man Quil?

I frowned up at him and let out a long bored sigh. "Awesome," I said sarcastically.

'Quil' chuckled and sat down on the last step of the stairs. I shifted on my mattress and gave him a 'What do you want?' look.

"They sent me down to try and get you to tell me your name but I know you're not gonna talk so I'll just sit here," he told me with a little smirk. He was smart. I wondered how old he was.

"How old are you, Quil?" I asked, making a face as I said his name. It was a weird name. Quil chuckled softly and smiled at me.

"18, I would ask you how old you are but I know you won't answer me," he said. I smiled slightly.

"You're smart," I told him and he grinned. "One of my many amazing qualities," he told me. I chuckled quietly and looked back up to the ceiling.

"Are you hungry?" Quil asked me after a couple seconds. I shook my head but kept my gaze on the ceiling.

" Quil, can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly. "You know, you kinda already did," Quil told me with a little smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously," I said and looked back down at him. He nodded.

"You guys… you people… you're shape shifters, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, not all of us but most of us, yes," he told me. I nodded and was about to ask him something else when Sam called him back up.

Quil smiled at me as he stood up. "Good talk, I'll see you later," he said then went back upstairs. I sighed but smiled slightly. Quil was nice.

I leaned my head back up again and resumed my staring at the ceiling. 128… 129… 130…

_Embry's POV_

"No, I don't wanna," I said stubbornly as the pack gave me puppy eyes. Quil stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Em, She's been here for almost _two weeks_ and everyone has tried talking to her except you... and Leah... and Paul... but they don't count. Please, Em?" he begged. I frowned at him. My own best friend was against me.

"Embry, please, I don't want her chained up in my basement anymore. I want this all to be over, please," Emily begged me. I sighed dramatically and they all gave me hopeful looks except for Leah who was always grumpy and Paul who was glaring at me.

"You guys seem so sure she's gonna talk to me, she might not, you know. Hell, she probably won't," I argued. I didn't want to go talk to her. I was scared to face her. I'd been hanging around Sam's house more than usual lately, she was my imprint, and I needed to know she was okay. That didn't mean I was ready to face her and accept that she was the one for me though.

"For fuck's sake! Go talk to her or I'll throw your skinny ass off the fucking cliffs!" Paul growled at me. I was about to yell at him when Sam spoke up.

"Embry, please," Sam asked, even his face looked hopeful. I let out a frustrated sigh and crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"Fine," I spat at them. They all grinned except for Paul but even Leah let out a little smile as I stomped away into Sam's house.

**Forgive me for the shortness please! Review if ya like and ya want more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's chapter 5 :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**CHAPTER 5**

_AnnaMaria's POV_

Two weeks, almost two fucking weeks had already passed and I was still being held prisoner in this goddamn basement. I wondered if Joe was looking for me, probably not. I don't blame him either because if I vanished it means something bad happened and bad leads to killing which would eventually lead to triggering his werewolf gene.

I was currently sitting up against the wall, hugging my knees, bored out of my mind. I still refused to talk to Sam. He'd sent others to try and talk to me too but none of it worked. He'd sent Jake, Quil, Leah, and Seth and even though Quil and Seth were pretty awesome, I still wouldn't talk. Not even when Quil had shown up with an adorable little girl named Claire to try to coax me into talking.

I jumped suddenly when the basement door opened and a voice yelled out angrily, "Fuck you, Paul!", before coming down into the basement. I almost smiled at that. It seemed like everyone knew Paul was a douche. I looked up at who had come down the stairs and tilted my head in confusion when I saw it was **him**. I still didn't know his name. I hadn't seen him since the day he'd saved me from Paul.

He glared at me while running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth in front of me. He let out little sounds of frustration and I just watched him with an amused smile on my face. He looked like all the others but he was leaner than the rest, except for Quil and the younger boys. He was tall, six feet maybe, dark-skinned, and extremely good-looking. He wore only a pair of cutoff jeans like they usually all did.

After a few minutes of pacing and frustrated sighs, he took a seat on the last step of the stairs and dropped his head into his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Had they bullied him into trying to get me to talk or something? Before, I had been slightly amused but now I was just flat out confused.

He sighed one more time before he finally looked up at me. I felt a rush of warm feelings and forced myself to look down at my feet, away from his gaze.

"I'm Embry," he told me hesitantly and I could've sworn my heart kind of jumped. Embry, what kind of name was that? It was just as weird as Quil's but I liked it though. Embry, it was unique in a good way but I wasn't about to let him know that.

I looked back up at him and frowned. "Um… cool?" I asked sarcastically, trying desperately to ignore the stupid butterflies in my stomach. He frowned and sighed once more before he got up and came over to me. Surprisingly, he wasn't watching me suspiciously as if he was trying to figure out whether or not I would attack him like all the others.

He just walked over and slid his back down the wall to sit next to me so we were now both staring at the staircase. I stiffened for a second as his scent invaded me and I forced myself not to take in a big whiff of it before I shifted my eyes up to his face and frowned. Even sitting, I had to look up at him. Why were all these people freakishly tall?

He wasn't looking at me, just staring at the stairs while I studied his face. If I had thought he was good-looking from far away then he was just drop dead gorgeous up close. His cheekbones and jaw were so defined and his eyelashes long. His hair looked soft to the touch and my fingers were itching to run through it.

Suddenly, he spoke and it was so soft I almost didn't hear it even with my super hearing.

"Tell me your name…," he whispered. I blinked and tore my gaze away from him as my cheeks flushed. What the hell, why was I staring? Why was I blushing? Why was he so hot, literally and figuratively?

For some reason that I didn't understand, I wanted to answer him but I knew I shouldn't give him my real name in order to protect myself once I got out of here so I lied.

"Josie," I told him quietly, using my mother's name.

I heard him chuckle softly, almost tiredly, and I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Josie, like the pussycat?" he asked. I frowned at him because that smirk was infuriating yet adorable at the same time and he chuckled again.

"No," I deadpanned but his smirk just got smugger. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Leave me alone, will you?" I muttered grumpily.

"What are you exactly?" 'Embry' asked me suddenly, his tone was serious now and I turned to give him an 'excuse me?' look before I scoffed rudely.

"What are _you_?" I asked just as rudely throwing the question back in his face. He shrugged lazily.

"Uh, a wolf?" he said in a question making me frown. "Bullshit, you're just a shape shifter," I said, saying it in a way that made it sound like an insult. He raised an eyebrow at me and I scowled at him.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, you associate yourself with those bloodsucking sons of bitches," I spat. Embry sighed and looked away.

"The Cullen's aren't like other vampires," he said quietly, as if he was trying to convince himself of that too, and I just scoffed.

"All leeches are the same," I told him and after that I refused to talk. After a few minutes of him trying to get me to talk again, he gave up. I expected him to get up and leave but he didn't. He just sat there quietly for a good 15 minutes before he stood up and walked out of the basement. I sighed in relief when I heard the basement door close. Good riddance.

A few minutes passed and I looked down at the spot next to me where he'd been sitting. Damn, I missed him already.

_Embry's POV_

I let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I shut the basement door behind me. I smiled slightly then forced it away before joining the pack outside.

"Well, did she tell you anything?" Seth was the first to ask, obviously excited, with Brady and Collin next to him nodding like madmen, also wanting to know. I crossed my arms over my chest and forced a frown onto my face. Sam had been pushing at me to go try to talk to her for the past week. He figured that since she was my imprint, she'd talk to me just because it felt natural, due to the pull of the imprinting. I had refused. I didn't want to talk to her but I eventually gave in.

"She told you something, didn't she?" Quil asked smugly. He liked her way too much. He even trusted her enough to have introduced Claire to her. I nodded but kept the frown on my face.

"Well…?" Sam asked impatiently. I sighed and kicked a rock near my foot away.

"She hates vampires almost as much as Paul does," I told them, fighting off the smile that wanted to creep up onto my face as I remembered her telling me that all leeches were the same. See? This was why I hadn't wanted to go talk to her. I was obviously way more attracted to her than she was to me. While I was down there, I had to force myself to not look at her too much and when I did, I ended up teasing her. What was wrong with me? She was still the same psychopathic bitch who'd nearly snapped my neck two weeks ago.

"We figured. What else?" Sam asked. I blushed a little before looking down to the ground.

"Her name's Josie," I admitted quietly.

"Oooooh!" the guys all chorused and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"He got her name, how romantic!" Brady cried putting his hand over his heart.

"Aw, is little Embry blushing?" Collin teased and the whole pack started laughing at me, even Sam, Leah, and Paul who were usually stuck up and grumpy.

"So, that doesn't mean anything!" I shouted before stomping away from the group of idiots.

_AnnaMaria's POV_

I missed him, it was impossible to understand but I felt it nonetheless. I missed Embry. After he'd gotten me to talk, everyone had come down over the days and addressed me as Josie. Some even stayed for a while to talk like Quil who'd brought Claire again and Seth, Brady, and Collin who'd actually brought down cards and chips to play poker with me. Paul had eventually come down also. He struggled to apologize and said he still didn't trust me but that he'd try to be nicer and that he couldn't promise anything though.

Embry hadn't come down again, though, and it'd been two weeks since he'd learned my name. I'd been in this dirty basement for a month now. I didn't want to tell them who I was. I didn't want to tell them anything about me. They were friends with vampires and those vampires would surely kill me if they found out that I was really a werewolf.

I was scared as hell now, for two reasons actually. One, I couldn't stop thinking about Embry and two, tonight was the night of the full moon. I knew I had to warn everyone of the danger they were in with me here on the night of the full moon.

When I was first imprisoned here, I didn't give two shits if they all just died but now I had sort-of-friends here and they deserved to know what I really was, I just hope they won't hand me over to those vampires afterwards. Also, I was getting really tired of living in a basement, it'd been a whole month! It was time to put my pride/worries aside. I really just wanted a bed to sleep in instead of the disgustingly hard mattress Sam had put in the corner for me.

So when Emily came down with lunch I asked her to call Sam down to the basement. Sam came down along with Jared, Paul, and Leah. They stared down at me as I looked up at Sam.

"What is it, Josie?" Sam asked me, his tone cold as usual.

"I wanna talk," I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me trying to decipher whether I was serious or not before he nodded.

"Talk," he told me. I sat up on my mattress and cleared my throat.

"I'm a werewolf," I told them quietly. Jared, Paul, and Leah deadpanned and gave me 'bullshit' looks. I frowned at them but returned my gaze to Sam who looked like he wanted to make the same face as the three behind him.

"You and your pack aren't werewolves, Sam. You're shape shifters, you know that," I told him almost in a pleading tone. Sam thought about it for a second before he nodded. I almost sighed in relief at that.

"I'm a werewolf which means I only turn on the night of the full moon which just so happens to be tonight." I said and they all just nodded.

"Werewolves have almost zero control when we turn, it's dangerous," I explained. Sam seemed to contemplate what I'd told him for a second before he looked back down at me.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked. This time I did sigh in relief, glad that he had believed me.

"Except for let you go 'cause there's no way in hell we're doing that. You'll probably kill someone," Paul said rudely. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to ignore him.

"Chain me up really tight. You wouldn't happen to have any wolfsbane, would you? If I manage to get out of the chains you can use it. It knocks me out right away," I said to Sam.

Sam turned to Paul and Leah and ordered them to go find wolfsbane. Once they left, he turned back to me.

"Um… and when a werewolf turns… it's nothing like when you shape shifters do it. Turning takes a while … and it's extremely painful so I will most likely be screaming… sorry," I explained to him and Sam winced. In that moment, despite the cold voice, I knew deep down that Sam cared and he proved it.

"Isn't there anything to numb the pain?" he asked quietly and I shook my head.

"No, it's a pretty gruesome sight too so I'd stay away if I were you," I told him quietly. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Anything else I should now?" he asked and I looked down to the ground in front of me.

"If I get out… if I hurt any of you…," I started then looked up at him. "You kill me, Sam. Please… don't hesitate. If I hurt any of you, hell, even Paul, you rip me apart, okay?" I told him. I knew that if I did seriously hurt any of them, I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life and I didn't want that. Sam scowled at me.

"You won't," he told me firmly almost as if he could order me not to but I saw the understanding in his eyes and I slumped back against the wall.

"Just be ready for tonight," I warned.

**I made this chapter longer because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm really sorry but my parents are getting divorced and I'm going through a tough time. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's really short but I wanted to get it up as a christmas present lol :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Twilight is not mine by the way. **

**CHAPTER 6**

_Sam's POV_

Five minutes to midnight, Josie was chained down in the basement and Paul and I had boarded up the basement door, just in case. The entire pack was sitting around in the living room but not Emily. I'd sent her away for the night, she was staying with Sue Clearwater, far from danger, while the pack had stayed behind to make sure Josie didn't escape.

I had taken the time earlier to explain to the pack everything Josie had told me, including the part where she'd told me to kill her if she hurt anyone. Embry, who had been holding his cell phone in his hand, had snapped his gaze up to me and tightened his hand into a fist so tightly, his cell phone had snapped in half.

Now, everyone was sitting around with a nauseous look on their face, especially Embry. I had told him to go with Emily so he wouldn't have to hear his imprint's suffering but he had refused.

I had warned the pack that she would be screaming and that it was normal for werewolves to go through painful transformations and now we all sat here waiting for it to happen, almost holding our breaths.

Suddenly, I heard panting and little whines but it wasn't coming from the basement.

"Sam!" Seth called suddenly and I turned to see everyone shift their gazes to Embry. He was sitting on a couch, in between Seth and Quil, and he was clutching at his ribs and gasping quietly as if he were in pain.

"Sam, what's going on?" Quil cried, his voice terrified as he grabbed onto Embry's hand. I ran over to them and kneeled down in front of Embry. He was looking at me wide eyed as he gasped.

"Sam… what's wrong… with me?" he gasped out. I shook my head, my eyes wide.

"I don't know…,"I answered truthfully. I had expected this to hurt for Embry but emotionally not physically.

Josie screamed suddenly. A loud painful screech and we barely had time to jump when Embry screamed too. His back arched up off the couch, his eyes blowing wide open, as he screamed.

"Fuck!" Paul swore as we watched Embry claw at his sides, screaming in tune with Josie's screams as they floated up to our ears from downstairs. Embry was physically feeling his imprint's pain!

"Shit, help him! Paul, come with me!" I yelled. Paul ran after me as I flew over to the basement door and we desperately began to pull the boards blocking the door off.

"Sam! Shit, Sam!" Jake cried from the living room as Embry's screams began to get louder.

"Embry, hold on man, Embry!" Quil was shouting. Paul and I ripped off the last board and I threw the basement door open before we flew down the stairs.

What I saw almost made me want to cry. Josie was doubled over on the ground, her hands stretched long and her fingers all bent and broken in different angles. Her ribs were cracking and splitting and her legs were long, broken, and twisting in a weird angle. She was snarling as her fangs grew out and tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at us.

"Josie, you have to help me! Something's happening! Embry is feeling your pain! What do I do? Josie, help me!" I screamed at her as both Embry and her let out a long screech. Josie's spine was arching up out of her back and she was desperately clawing at the ground below her.

"Josie, he'll die!" I shouted.

"W-wolfsbane!" she managed to growl out just before her face began to extend out into a muzzle and her words and screams of pain turned into snarls and wails.

"Paul, get the wolfsbane and get Jake and Jared in here to help hold her down!" I ordered quickly.

_Quil's POV_

I watched as my best friend screamed over and over again, crying, and desperately clawing at his sides to stop the invisible torture. I knew I was crying and so were Leah and Seth. It hurt so much to see Embry going though so much pain and we couldn't do anything to help him.

I saw Jake and Jared run off with Paul who was yelling something about wolfsbane as Embry continued to scream and sob. I watched as he took gasps of air in between his screaming and I had to look away for a second to wipe away the tears that were surely streaming down my face before looking back up at him.

Then suddenly, Embry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. I caught him as he fell to the side and held him close. Josie's wails had also ceased and everyone in the living room was staring at Embry's fainted form with wide terrified eyes.

"Is he ok?" Sam shouted as he ran back into the living room. He checked to make sure Embry was breathing then sighed in relief before falling back onto the floor in shock.

I wiped my tears away and gripped my best friend closer.

"What the hell was that, Sam?" Leah asked breathlessly and we all looked down at Embry.

"I don't know…" Sam whispered fearfully.

** I didn't wanna hurt Embry! But I had to :( Reviews inspire me so please leave one if ya like it so far! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another chapter :) Thanks to all who reviewed! It means alot. **

**Oh, and also, I wanna clear up any confusion. My OC's name is AnnaMaria, she lied saying her name was Josie because she didn't want to tell them her real name. **

**And yes, I got most of the werewolf aspects from the vampire diaries so I do not own that idea or twilight. Thank you :) **

**CHAPTER 7**

_AnnaMaria's POV_

Was I hung over? I don't remember drinking but my body feels all sluggish and tired. I let out a tiny groan and slowly blinked my eyes open. Where was I?

I sat up slowly and took a look around. I was in a bed, an actual bed, and not that disgustingly uncomfortable cot in the dirty basement. I was in someone's bedroom and for a second I was extremely confused until I remembered what exactly had happened the night before. My eyes widened and I threw the blanket off of me and ran out into the hall, not realizing that I was currently only wearing my panties and a black wife-beater.

Embry, I had to know where he was! I had to know if he was okay!

I picked up his scent and followed it into the kitchen then froze when I stumbled into the kitchen to see the whole pack, Emily, two other women, and the two old men from before there having breakfast. Everyone turned to me in surprise but honestly, I couldn't see anyone but Embry right now. My whole world was revolving around him.

I practically flew at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tight in a relieved hug. He was okay and that's the only thing that mattered. Embry tensed for a second but then relaxed and gently ran a hand through my hair. I smelled him and checked his pulse to make sure he was absolutely ok before I looked up at him. He looked really worn out but otherwise okay.

"A-are you o-okay?" I asked nervously, afraid he might bite my head off for putting him through so much pain even though I had absolutely no idea why he'd felt the pain of **my **transformation.

"I'm fine," he said softly before leaning down so his lips were almost against my ear.

"But you're standing here in your underwear, pussycat," he whispered in a soft chuckle. My heart jumped, it really did, and my eyes widened in embarrassment. I blushed bright red and pulled away from Embry to see him giving me a playful smirk.

"O-oh…,"I squeaked and most of the pack snickered at me.

"Come on, Josie. I have some clothes that might fit you," Emily told me before pulling me out of the kitchen

After I'd gotten dressed, I returned to the kitchen shyly and Emily placed a giant plate of food in front of me. As I ate, Billy Black, who I'd learned was Jake's father, and Old Quil, Quil's grandfather, asked me the truth about myself.

"A werewolf, huh? I've never had the pleasure of meeting one," Billy said. Old Quil agreed with him. I smiled slightly at them as I ate.

"Well, here I am. By the way, uh, I'm sorry about those things I said back when we first met… you know," I said and had the decency to look at least a little ashamed. Billy chuckled and waved me off.

"Don't worry, Josie. I never took it seriously anyway," he told me. I dropped my sandwich onto my plate and shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I shyly looked up at Embry who was sitting right next to me.

"Um, yeah, about that… funny story… my name isn't Josie. I kind of, well not kind of, I lied," I admitted and almost winced when Embry's face fell.

"Aw, so we can't call you pussycat like Embry did now?" Seth whined out loudly and all the guys laughed as I blushed. I shook my head at Seth before looking up at Embry.

"I'm sorry I lied but… at the time… I was scared," I told him quietly. He nodded and just looked away. I sighed quietly and turned to face the two Quileute elders.

"My real name is AnnaMaria, AnnaMaria Guerrera, I go by Anna. I was born in Miami but I came here from a small werewolf town in Pennsylvania called Lock Haven. Well, it used to be a werewolf town before the massacre two months ago," I explained, the end came out more quietly though as I recalled the massacre.

"I see… and this massacre?" Old Quil asked. I gulped then scowled deeply.

"Vampires," I spat in disgust and absolute loathing.

"Ah, I see, and where were you before you ended up here in La Push?" Billy asked me.

"Port Angeles, living with an old friend," I told them.

"And this friend of yours hasn't been looking for you in the 4 weeks that you've been missing?" Billy asked confusion evident in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, sir, he also carries the werewolf gene but he hasn't triggered it yet which means he's not yet a werewolf like me," I told him.

"So, you triggered your, uh, gene?" Old Quil asked curiously. I sighed and nodded.

"On my 14th birthday, sir," I told him.

"How do you trigger your werewolf gene?" he asked and I visibly flinched. That was the one question I really didn't want to answer. I looked up at Embry and he gave me a concerned look almost as if he could feel that I was having an inner battle with myself. I gave him a small half smile before I gulped and turned to Old Quil.

"T-to trigger the gene… y-you have to… k-kill someone," I stuttered. Emily and the other two girls who I'd learned were Kim, Jared's fiancée, and Rachel, Jacob's sister and Paul's girlfriend, gasped as they realized what that meant. I bowed my head in shame as I heard Embry take a couple steps away from me.

"You…?" Billy asked trailing off in surprise and I nodded sadly as I heard Embry sigh and walk out of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir, my stepfather, I killed him the very same day he killed my mother… and I've regretted it every day since," I admitted. I expected them all to be disgusted and angry with me but no, Emily hugged me from behind and said something along the lines of 'you poor thing' while Billy and Old Quil showed me pity in their eyes. The left side of my lips twitched up into another half smile by itself.

These people… this family…accepted me, murderer and all… except for the one person that mattered to me the most… and the worst part was, I didn't know why I needed him to accept me so badly.

_Embry's POV_

I was sitting on Sam and Emily's porch steps while everyone else was inside welcoming **her **into the family… into the pack… into our world. I was so confused as to my feelings for her. Last night had scared the living shit out of me. It was singlehandedly the most painful experience of my life and I wondered how she managed to get through something like that every month.

I had always known that when we imprint we have the ability to tell what our imprints are feeling but I'd never heard of us _feeling_ what our imprints were feeling. It made me so fucking scared to think about it. Was I going to have to go through that agonizing torture every month for the rest of _my _life? I _really_ hope not.

At least, I'd learned more about her… about my imprint. For one, I knew she'd lied to me. Her name was _not _Josie. It was AnnaMaria. Second, she was a fucking WEREWOLF and third, she was on the run and hiding from vampires who had killed her werewolf friends back in Pennsylvania. I knew I had a lot more to learn but… frankly, she scared me.

All the other guys in the pack, aside from Jake, had human imprints. Nessie was half vampire but she was Edward and Bella's daughter, we _knew _them. How come I'd been the only one to get an imprint that was something worse than us? A real werewolf. The thought alone that she was a werewolf scared me shitless. And the worst part was that when I was around her, the fear went away. She was so beautiful and one look at her made me want to tease her again just to see her blushing 'leave me alone, I'm embarrassed' face.

"Embry?" came her quiet voice from behind me.

I jumped and glanced up at her for a second as she came over and took a seat on the steps next to me.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. I kept my eyes locked onto a tree at the edge of where the forest began.

"For what?" I asked then almost flinched when my voice came out sounding a lot colder than I'd meant it to. I saw her flinch and I gulped guiltily.

"For everything, for lying to you, for what happened to you last night, for… even being here in the first place," she told me quietly. I glanced down at her again to see she was also staring out towards the woods.

"Don't worry about it, AnnaMaria," I said, trying to sound less hostile than last time. "Call me Anna… please," she said, her voice in a pleading tone. I nodded and bit my lip in hesitation before I decided to ask her a couple things I wanted to know.

"Anna?" I called quietly. She looked up at me with a small hopeful smile and I couldn't help but let out a small smile of my own.

"How old are you?" I asked her. "17, you?" she told me. Yeah, I had guessed she was around 17, she definitely looked 17.

"18… so, have you, uh, finished high school and stuff?" I asked then saw her nod. "Yeah, about three months ago," she told me. I nodded and we went into a… tolerable… silence for awhile as I had run out of questions.

Suddenly, she spoke up.

"S-some of you... you look at me like I'm a monster… and I guess I am in a way but I-I'm also just a normal teenager. I mean, Lock Haven was a small town but I had friends… I had a normal life. Since the massacre, I haven't had anything remotely close to normal… until I came here… until… you," she said quietly, almost shyly.

I looked down at her and saw her smile as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Minus the being locked in the basement thing," she said then looked up at me and grinned. I found myself smiling back at her as I stared into her eyes. They were so green like the forest around us. God, she was beautiful.

Suddenly, her grin fell and her expression turned serious.

_AnnaMaria's Pov_

I caught their scents headed our way first, the fucking leeches, and I quickly shot up out of my seat on the front porch steps. Embry sensed them coming next and he quickly stood up too just as 9 blurs came to a halt in front of Emily's house, only a few feet from where Embry and I stood on the porch steps.

Instinctively, I began to let out low growls as Embry turned and yelled for Sam. Sam and everyone else that had been inside came out of the house, greeting the leeches as they stepped out. My eyes widened and suddenly I remembered, I felt so stupid for forgetting! These shape shifters were friendly with these vampires! I turned to look at Embry with a horrified expression and he gave me a concerned look. They're gonna hand me over! They were gonna kill me all along!

"Are you okay?" Embry whispered to me as he took a step closer to me. I shook my head, cautiously taking a step back at first before I turned and flew down the porch steps. I ran towards the trees, hoping I could make it into the forest. If I made it into the forest, they'd never catch me.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far because one of the leeches got in my way. I jumped back away from him and hissed at the stupid pale-ass bloodsucker. Two other vampires came up behind me and surrounded me. I knew I had no chance of escaping them now.

"That's right and we're not going to hurt you either," the first leech, the one directly in front of me, spoke up. My eyes narrowed at him. He can read my mind! One of the female leeches, one with blonde hair, came to stand next to one of the other male vampires surrounding me.

"I still don't get why, she's a freaking werewolf, a real one, we should kill her," she commented, her eyes narrowed at me. fucking bitch, I'd _kill _her but it looks like somebody beat me to it. The mind reading leech let out a chuckle and I scowled at him

"What the fuck? Let go!" I heard Embry's voice cry out suddenly and I whirled around to see him being held back by Paul and Quil back on the porch. I let out a low growl and took an instinctive step forward. Those fucking shape shifters better not hurt him! "Paul, Quil, it's okay, let him go but Embry wait until the Cullen's finish talking to her. They won't hurt her, Embry," Old Quil, who was leaning against the front door, spoke up and I saw Paul and Quil slowly release Embry.

I let out a relieved sigh as Embry narrowed his eyes at Paul then slapped Quil upside the head.

"AnnaMaria?" a man's voice called. I turned and saw that all of the leeches had surrounded me. The one who'd called out to me was a middle aged blonde man.

"We're not going to hurt you. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. I've been informed that you don't particularly like our kind but we're not exactly like the others. We don't feed on humans, only animals. We are **not** going to hurt you," he told me.

I wanted to scoff at the idea of a vegetarian vampire but I couldn't because technically that's what I was, a vegetarian werewolf, only feeding on animals. I eyed each leech suspiciously then slowly nodded to notify 'Carlisle' that I believed him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my tone still very much laced with venom and hostility.

"We only want to know who's after you. Who are the vampires that murdered all the werewolves in Pennsylvania?" Carlisle asked. My eyes widened slightly at him. How did he know…? Oh right, all vampires had special gifts. I glanced over at the mind reader for a second. They're all probably digging into my mind right now, sons of bitches.

I looked back up to Carlisle and frowned.

"Back in Lock Haven, during the massacre, I heard a name…," I told him then hesitated for a second. Carlisle noticed my hesitation and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We only want to help, AnnaMaria," he told me softly. I believed him and so I nodded as he dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"The name was Marcus. Apparently, this guy wants to exterminate my kind," I told him then shrugged slightly, to notify Carlisle that was all I knew.

They all gasped or cursed and I looked around in confusion.

"Carlisle, you said you spoke to the Volturi about her… they'll know she's here," Mind reader leech said. Carlisle nodded at him before his face took on a pensive expression.

"If indeed it was Marcus then I think I know what's going on. Marcus spoke to me about werewolves once. He said they were extinct," he stated quietly before he looked up at me. "Guess he was wrong and now he's trying to finish the job," he said quietly. Suddenly, another leech, a female with a little pixie haircut, stepped forward.

"Carlisle, there's a war coming. They're killing them all. They know she's here, they'll come for her," she warned her eyes wide as she stared at me. I stepped back and shook my head in confusion.

"Wait, what? A war…?" I asked, suddenly afraid of what was going to be said next. This was all too much. First, I'm imprisoned, then I feel a weird connection with a shape shifter and he **feels** my freaking transformation, and now there's going to be a war! Carlisle sighed, noticing my inner panic, and gave me a small comforting smile.

"Do not worry, AnnaMaria…not yet," he told me before turning to his family. "You may all go," he said, as if he were dismissing them. They all took off in different directions except the youngest female who ran over to where Jake stood near the porch. Meanwhile, Carlisle's eyes drifted from me to Embry up on the porch and he smirked.

"She's all yours, Embry," he called before vanishing.

**Ta Da! Review are awesome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter 8 :) Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thanks to Kago of the Funk who let me know about Caius being the werewolf hater! I haven't read the books so thanks for the tip!**

**I don't own and onward... **

**CHAPTER 8**

I turned around, somewhat numb by what Carlisle had said about a war. I saw Embry easily jump over the porch railing and walk over to me with Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady right behind him.

"Hey, you ok?" Quil was the first to ask when they reached me. I nodded dumbly and saw Embry give me a concerned look.

"Hey, don't worry, Anna. You heard what Carlisle said. We're good," Seth told me with a big grin. Brady scoffed and leaned over to Collin.

"Yeah, for now," I heard him whisper before Embry's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Hey, ow!" Brady cried as he gaped up at Embry who had an annoyed look on his face. Quil rolled his eyes at Brady and Collin as Seth gave me a small smile before leading Brady and Collin away. Quil slapped Embry's back in a brotherly way before winking at me and going after the other boys. Embry turned to look down at me.

"Sorry about them," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly, as he rubbed at the back of his neck. I couldn't help it, I smiled. He looked so adorable.

"It's okay, I guess," I said shyly. Why did being around Embry make me all shy and flustered? This was definitely new for me. I was never really the type of person to be shy but then again, I've never been instantly attracted to someone before like I'd done with Embry. Besides, he was all adorable around me too. Maybe he felt it too? This was so confusing. It's that stupid connection's fault. God, what was that anyway?

"Hey, pussycat!" Embry's voice called out suddenly and my head snapped up to see he was by the porch already and everyone had either left or gone inside. I blushed. Did he just call me pussycat again?

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes. Come on, let's go inside, Spacey," He called out to me. I smiled at him and nodded before walking over to him.

"Calling me pussycat, please tell me that's not gonna become a habit," I told him as we walked up the porch steps. He grinned down at me and my heart skipped a beat at his beautiful smile.

"Aw, come on. It's cute, pussycat," he teased me before going inside. I chuckled softly and shook my head before a cold wind blew and I shivered. This isn't the time to get all flirty with Embry. I have to find out what that connection with him was, why he felt my frikin' transformation, and why there's a war coming.

_Carlisle's POV_

"Carlisle, what is it?" Esme asked me, giving me a concerned look as she reached over the table and took my hand into hers. I sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid for that girl. Not just her, for all of us. There's something weird going on. She said it was Marcus who wanted the werewolves gone and yes, Marcus never particularly liked werewolves or even shape shifters but this… this extermination of werewolves… I don't think it's just Marcus," I muttered looking down at our entwined hands. Esme gave my hand a squeeze.

"What do you mean?" she asked me as Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie came into the kitchen. They had obviously overheard our conversation.

"Caius was the one with a raging hatred for them. When Marcus told me about the werewolves and how they were extinct, I became curious to know more. Turned out that Caius was the one who had ordered them all killed, almost to the point of extinction. But it wasn't extinction, some escaped and survived. Over two thousand years later, Marcus is repeating history," I said.

"So… you think its Marcus and Caius? What about Aro?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and sighed once more.

"I don't know but I certainly hope he's not involved with it. There's no way we can go against the Volturi. A war… would mean the end of us all here. Us, the pack, the girl… I-I… I must go see Aro," I said, letting go of my wife's hand and standing up straight.

"Are you crazy? If Aro is involved in this with Marcus and Caius, they'll kill you, Carlisle!" Rosalie cried suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Rosalie's right, its suicide," Bella said from her spot next to Edward.

"Yeah and besides how are you gonna get to Aro without going through everyone else there first? Marcus and Caius know the girls here now, thanks to you. No offense, but isn't it probable that they'll kill you before you even get close to Aro?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded.

"And worse, what if Aro** is** involved with this whole werewolf genocide? What happens then?" Jasper asked. I sighed, looking around at my family.

"I don't know but if there's any chance that Aro might be against this, we can get him on our side. Then we'd have a chance for survival," I told them firmly, making sure my voice had a 'that's final' tone to it. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak again then decided against and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, then you can't go alone," Edward said, stepping forward. My eyes widened and I put my hand up in a 'stop' motion.

"No, Edward, no," I told him. Emmett and Jasper stepped forward too.

"We're in," Emmett said with a grin. I shook my head.

"No, I need you all to stay her-," I was interrupted by Esme's hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and she gave me a small smile.

"Carlisle, they care about you. There's no way they'll let you go without them," she told me.

"Yeah, just accept it, Carlisle, we're going," Edward spoke up as I nodded at Esme before turning to the girls.

"Alright, one of you please send word to Sam and the La Push elders of this," I told them and Bella nodded.

"I have to get Nessie anyway. I'll let them know, just please be careful," Bella said. I nodded and turned to hug my wife. I hope Aro is not with Marcus and Caius on this, if not, I fear we are all doomed.

_Sam's POV_

It'd been a couple hours since Carlisle and his family had dropped by and I was worried about what he'd said, despite that, I still found a reason to smile. The pack was together and safe for now and that's all that mattered right now. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Leah, and even Sue Clearwater, who had arrived a while ago, were in the kitchen with Anna as they made muffins for everyone.

Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady were playing poker on the dining room table while Jake and Nessie were sitting on the living room couch watching Embry, Quil, and Seth take turns playing Call of Duty. It was almost a picture perfect moment had it not been for the cloud of worry and doom that filled the air around us. It felt like everyone was about to jump at any sudden movements, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

And Anna, she had a weird look on her face. She'd stare out the kitchen window longingly then shake her head and look into the living room at Embry before smiling and spacing out. I bet she was confused. Embry hadn't told her about the imprinting. She probably wants to know why she's so drawn to him and why he'd felt her pain last night. But even **I **wanted to know why that had happened. Physically feeling your imprint's pain, I'd never heard of anything like that before and neither had the elders.

Now, there was this looming threat of a war. I almost hated Anna for coming to La Push and bringing all this trouble but at the same time, I was glad she had come. Anna was Embry's imprint now and that made her one of us, werewolf or not. I had to protect my pack, her included. This was one confusing situation I'd found myself in.

"My mom's here!" I heard Nessie say suddenly as she opened the front door and Bella walked in.

"Hello Sam," she said as she hugged her daughter. I nodded at her.

"Bella, what's wrong? I thought Jake was going to take Nessie home?" I asked. Bella closed the door behind her and walked over to me before peeking into the kitchen at Anna.

"I have news from Carlisle," she told me before telling Nessie to go back over to Jake for a while. I nodded towards the front door.

"Let's step outside, I don't want anyone in here getting alarmed," I told her. She nodded and we walked out onto the porch.

"Carlisle has decided to go to Aro," Bella said as we leaned against the railing. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aro? I don't understand. Aren't the Volturi the ones who want AnnaMaria dead?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Marcus and Caius are the ones who are hunting the werewolves down. Carlisle can't be sure if Aro is in on it too. He says our only hope for any chance of survival is Aro. He's going to go straight to Aro about this," Bella said, her face looking a little worried.

"Edward's gone with him, hasn't he?" I asked. She nodded.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper," she told me. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned to stare up at the sky.

Great, now all our fates are in the hand of one cocky vampire who thinks he's royalty and who thinks he runs the world.

"I hope Carlisle knows what he's doing," I muttered. I saw Bella nod out of the corner of my eyes and I turned to see her looking through the living room window at Nessie who was laughing at something Jake was saying.

"I hope so too," she whispered. I nodded. We were all worried for the ones we loved.

**Kinda short, I know. Sorry :( But please review! :P**


End file.
